


High Profile Case

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Columbo, Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know this guy?” Hutch frowned, looking at the man in a wrinkled, beige coat that was standing in the middle of the crime scene with a strange expression, studying a lamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Profile Case

“Do you know this guy?” Hutch frowned, looking at the man in a wrinkled, beige coat that was standing in the middle of the crime scene with a strange expression, studying a lamp.

“Ah, yeah. I do.” Starsky nodded, sounding somehow proud.

“Who is he?”

Starsky shifted and shrugged. “Ah, he’s my uncle. His name is Columbo. Uncle Columbo.”

“And what is he doing here?”

“He’s usually assigned to the high profile cases. That means it’s most probably his turf.” Starsky pointed at the body of the dean lying on the floor.

“The bold and the beautiful, huh?” Hutch sighed and closed his notebook. There were two murders committed at the conference and apparently the case of the dead dean was assigned to this Columbo. Hutch knew that Starsky and he would take care of the janitor’s lover’s case, because that’s what they responded to in the first place.

Hutch looked around. “It must be hard for him to work without a partner,” he noticed. “Alone.”

Starsky met his eyes, recognizing the sentiment. “He never works alone.”

“No?” Hutch didn’t notice anybody else who could be Columbo’s colleague.

Starsky put a hand on his shoulder. “How about we meet his partner, buddy? Friday night, late dinner at his home? Mrs. Columbo makes the best chicken pie you ever tried!”


End file.
